1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a universal mount fishing rod holder and more particularly pertains to holding a plurality of fishing rods in a position for use when fishing with a universal mount fishing rod holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fishing rod holders is known in the prior art. More specifically, fishing rod holders heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of holding fishing rods are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,816 to Miyamae discloses a collapsible universal fishing rod holding apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,970 to Moss et al. discloses a fishing pole holder with universally adjustable mount. U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,179 to McEwen discloses a dual fishing pole holder attached to a portable fish bucket. U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,244 to Rupp discloses a striking fishing rod holder. U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,321 to Matura discloses a self-gripping, self-balancing fishing rod holder.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a universal mount fishing rod holder that can hold a plurality of fishing rods in an orientation for use when fishing.
In this respect, the universal mount fishing rod holder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding a plurality of fishing rods in a position for use when fishing.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved universal mount fishing rod holder which can be used for holding a plurality of fishing rods in a position for use when fishing. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.